Lucharé por ti
by Aiida
Summary: Tras enfrentarse a un duro demonio y conseguir su preciado veneno, Inuyasha y su grupo llegan a una nueva aldea donde la vida de cierta exterminadora cambiará por completo. Cuando un nuevo rival entre en combate por el amor de Sango, Miroku empezará a entender que no está dispuesto a perder.
1. Batalla y veneno

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi!

Nota del autor: Empiezo esta historia porque no puedo estarme más tiempo sin subirla, pero prometo seguir con la anterior en cuanto pueda (me he mudado a Irlanda y con todo el follón aún no he podido continuarla, mis más sinceras discuplas).

Y nada más, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo.

Las hojas se mecían por el suave beso de la brisa primaveral. Sango dio dos pasos bamboleantes al recibir con fuerza su Hiraikotsu. Sin la necesidad de calcular demasiado su siguiente lanzamiento, marcó un arco con el brazo para que el arma saliera despedida en dirección a la cabeza del demonio que les había sorprendido. El terreno no era demasiado adecuado para el combate. El boomerang gigante se enzarzó con las ramas de los árboles que ocultaban parcialmente el monstruo.

Deberían haber seguido el camino, se repetía la exterminadora, notando el cansancio en cada fibra de su ser. Mientras reprimía otro suspiro, empuño la espada del cinturón y cortó uno de los tentáculos del demonio. Podía oír los gritos de Inuyasha, furioso, batiéndose contra los árboles que le cortaban el paso. Kagome había intentado acertar un par de veces a la cabeza del monstruo, que parecía ser su zona más vulnerable.

El bastón de Miroku se interpuso entre ella y el tentáculo que amenazaba con asfixiarla. Él lucía una sonrisa desafiante, mientras los brazos le temblaban con fuerza. Sango cortó la carne de la bestia y el tentáculo se resumió en un gusano rosado que no dejaba de moverse.

-Nos hemos buscado un buen lío…- suspiró él. El sudor le perlaba la frente y se le notaba la respiración agitada.-Deberíamos retira…

De repente, el súbito silencio interrumpió al monje. Por un momento, Sango creyó posible haber perdido el oído. No se oía ni tan solo el crujir de las ramas, constante hasta entonces. Miroku recordó que debía respirar y siguió contemplando, atónito, como los tentáculos se retraían y quedaban inmóviles, en el suelo lleno de hojarasca.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, sin necesidad de hablar. Sango sintió como las mejillas se le sonrojaban ante la imagen de él. El sol sacaba destellos a las hebras azabaches que coronaban su figura, alta e imponente. Aunque sus ropajes no lo hicieran fácil, los músculos, aún tensos, se marcaban en sus anchos hombros. Sango negó con la cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos. Debía concentrarse en la batalla y en la búsqueda de la perla, no en esas estupideces, se repitió, como siempre hacía.

Ambos avanzaron hacia el cadáver de la bestia, impregnado en sangre. Sango recogió su arma y se la colgó de la espalda, le reconfortaba sentir ese peso, le hacía sentir que nunca estaría sola. Kagome y Shippo se acercaron sonrientes al resto del grupo. Inuyasha ya estaba enfrente del monstruo, con el ceño fruncido. Parecía paralizado y aún no había guardado su fiel espada.

-Hay algo que no me gusta en absoluto…-murmuró. Kagome lo miró preocupada y el resto del grupo aguardó en silencio.- Será mejor que sigamos adelante.

-Espera-casi gritó Sango. Señalando entre los tentáculos, añadió- ¿Veis eso? Son cápsulas de veneno. Son muy útiles para hacer remedios y otros venenos más potentes. Nunca se sabe cuándo pueden venir bien.

-Pues recoge eso y nos vamos…-protestó el semidemonio. No podía negar la verdad, seguro que ese veneno les podría suponer una futura victoria… Pero aunque no pudiera explicarlo, no sería capaz de estar cerca de ese demonio muerto mucho más tiempo.

Con cuidado, la muchacha depositó las muestras de veneno en una pequeña bolsa. Su padre le había enseñado bien cómo debía hacerlo. Cuando hubo acabado, antes de darse la vuelta para volver con los demás, intentó averiguar cuál había sido la herida mortal. La piel blanda y blancuzca del demonio presentaba varios moratones y cortes pero ninguno de ellos era demasiado grave o profundo. El rostro de la bestia, excesivamente pequeño dado su tamaño, conservaba una expresión rígida y macabra. ¿Acababa de moverse?

Eran imaginaciones suyas, seguro. Sin desperdiciar más tiempo, emprendieron la marcha a través del bosque. Aún tenían unas cuantas horas por delante antes de que se pusiera el sol, pero no podían entretenerse más. Cuando los árboles dejaron de cubrir el cielo con sus densos follajes, unas cuantas columnas tímidas de humo les señalaron dónde encontrar una aldea. Con el ánimo más alto pero las piernas doloridas, el grupo avanzó hasta allí comentando el buen tiempo y disfrutando de los rayos de sol.

-Inuyasha, ¿por qué sigues enfurruñado?-preguntó Kagome, al tiempo que le sonreía con dulzura al medio demonio.

-No es nada que puedas entender…-gruñó él.

-¡No hace falta que seas tan maleducado!-le respondió ella, enseñándole la lengua.

Miroku suspiró ante el comienzo de una nueva pelea y le dirigió una miró de reojo a Sango. Andaba tranquila, mientras sus largos cabellos danzaban al ritmo de la poca brisa que corría entre las ramas, que desaparecían para dar lugar a los infinitos campos de arroz. Ella siempre parecía tan seria… Puede que eso fuera lo que le hiciera sentir una calidez infinita en su interior cuando sus labios se curvaban suavemente. Era lo más hermoso que existía en ese mundo, lo sabía con toda la seguridad.

Ella, a lo mejor notando sus ojos azules, se giró para devolverle una mirada profunda. ¿Sabía acaso como de sensual le parecía? ¿Sabía que era capaz de dejarlo sin palabras con tan solo esa mirada? Era la única mujer que lo conseguía. Era consciente que debía dejar de mirarla si no quería parecer un perturbado pero… Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, perderse un poco más en aquellos ojos de chocolate. Necesitaba poder acariciar cada centímetro de aquella piel nívea, fuerte. Mientras ese pensamiento le nublaba la mente, dio un traspié poco acertado y estuvo a punto de caer.

-A saber en lo que iba usted pensando, Excelencia…-murmuró Sango, dibujando media sonrisa.

Miroku no pudo hacer más que devolverle la sonrisa mientras intentaba dejar de pensar en el cuerpo desnudo de su compañera junto a él, en alguna cálida cama, muy lejos de las últimas noches que habían pasado al raso. Las primeras casas de la aldea les recibieron al poco rato. Los aldeanos surgían de puertas y ventanas, movidos por la curiosidad. No parecía habitual que los viajeros cruzaran sus tierras.

Los niños dejaban de jugar para mirarles y señalar las orejas de Inuyasha, la cola de Shippo y las armas de sus compañeros. De repente, se cruzaron con un grupo de jóvenes mujeres que parecían venir de hacer la colada en el riachuelo que atravesaba el pueblo y que se convertía en un vigoroso río más allá, al límite de las tierras del señor que poseía el territorio. Las mujeres empezaron a susurrar, señalándoles sin reparo. Miroku se acercó, ante la atenta, y algo furiosa, mirada de Sango.

-Señoritas, permítanme molestarlas en esta tarde de primavera, tan bella como ustedes, para preguntar si hay alguna posada donde descansar tras nuestras aventuras… Si quieren, puedo relatarles como vencí con la ayuda de mis compañeros al demonio de los tentáculos que…-Un grito escapó de la más joven de las mujeres, acallando la estúpida sarta de fanfarroneo del monje.

-Todos los que consiguen escapar de Akumaoni dicen haberlo vencido…-suspiró la mayor del grupo, mirando al monje y a su tropa con desdén.- Estamos hartos de farsantes.

-¡No somos farsantes!-protestó Sango, dando un paso adelante.- Fue duro pero le vencimos. E incluso conseguimos algo de veneno.

-¡Deben acudir al señor!-respondió otra de las mujeres, mientras todas observaban a Sango.- Su hijo está enfermo, el demonio le cazó una vez… Mil curanderos han llegado a la aldea con un milagro tras otro pero el sabio de la cascada afirma que tan solo el veneno que le mata puede darle la vida.

-Entonces deberíamos ayudarles-dijo Kagome, con semblante de preocupación.

-Si es verdad lo que decís, el heredero se curará-dijo la mujer mayor en tono desafiante.

-Pues claro que es verdad- reafirmó la exterminadora. Odiaba que la tomaran por mentirosa. Tras acariciar la bolsa de piel donde guardaba el veneno, dirigió la mirada al pequeño castillo que dominaba la aldea desde lo alto de una colina.-Vamos.


	2. La proposición

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi!

Espero que les vaya gustando, se agradece cualquier review, tomate, etc. Aquí ya se pone más interesante...juju.

Miroku no se atrevió a quedarse atrás, aunque le hubiera gustado contarle con más detalle a la joven impresionable sobre sus hazañas. Cruzaron el pequeño puente de piedra bajo la atenta mirada de las mujeres, que pronto volvieron a sus tareas. Sin embargo, Sango podía sentir los ojos de la mujer impertinente clavados en la nuca. Cuando volvió la vista atrás, la vio, por un segundo. Aunque era claramente mayor que las demás, conservaba una tez firme y blanca, en contraste a una larga melena negra recogida. Su delgada figura se perdió en un grupo de mercaderes que recogían.

Sango concluyó con el pensamiento de que necesitaba un largo y merecido descanso. Había demasiadas cosas que la alteraban en esa región. Cuando llegaron a las rojas puertas de palacio, un par de guardias cruzaron sus lanzas. Ambos eran fuertes guerreros de fría expresión.

-Traemos el veneno de Akumaoni,-dijo Miroku, firme, con aquel posado que adoptaba cuando la situación era tensa. Era la misma expresión que usaba para decir «soy un monje venerable que viene a ayudarles, no teman».

Los guardias los miraron, incrédulos por un segundo. Luego, llamaron a la puerta usando un enorme picaporte que colgaba de la boca de un dragón de hierro. Un tercer guardia acudió y tras un par de susurros les hizo pasar. El oscuro pasadizo de palacio se internaba más y más, dejando atrás algunas puertas de habitaciones aparentemente desocupadas. Parecía que nadie viviera en el castillo y que los fantasmas lo habían tomado por completo.

Tras la incómoda caminata, el grupo llegó a la sala de las audiencias, una modesta habitación rectangular que se extendía hasta un altar, donde les aguardaba el señor. Su aspecto era el de un hombre muerto en vida. Tenía la piel grisácea y los ojos perdidos en algún lugar de la pared. Los cabellos débiles que aún le quedaban en el cráneo caían como hilos olvidados hasta el cuello de su kimono. Cuando el guardia anuncio a los forasteros, apenas hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

Esta vez, fue Sango quien habló.

-Alteza,-dijo haciendo una pronunciada reverencia- hoy hemos combatido y vencido a un demonio cercano. De entre sus inertes tentáculos, hemos extraído algo de veneno y creemos que puede ser lo que buscáis…

El señor levantó la cabeza, con súbito interés. Parpadeó como si acabara de ver el grupo que llenaba la estancia y se levantó. Era alto y delgado, casi como una sombra.

-¿Decís haber vencido a Akumaoni? Mostradme el veneno.- Les azuzó, impaciente. Sango extrajo las bolsitas con cuidado y el señor dio dos pasos en su dirección.- Debemos llamar al sabio… ¡¿Por qué no esta ya aquí?!- Ante el grito de impaciencia, dos de los sirvientes corrieron hacia la puerta principal.

El señor se volvió a sentar mientras farfullaba para sí. Sango se preguntó cuánto tiempo iban a quedarse de pie, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Puede que la impulsiva idea de acudir a palacio no hubiera sido tan buena. Antes de que pudiera repensarlo, pero, la puerta corredera volvió a abrirse y un hombre viejo, vestido con una túnica marrón y con una barba larga hasta la cintura, hizo acto de presencia.

-Honorable maestro,-dijo el señor con una reverencia apresurada- habéis venido tan rápido…

-Sabía que hoy llegarían los viajeros que hemos estado esperando.-Anunció, solemne, el viejo.-Venid conmigo, jovencita. Y tú, Ryokan, no deberías olvidar tus maneras. Sirve algo de comida a nuestros invitados…-El señor se doblegó ante la voluntad del anciano y ordenó a los sirvientes algo de comida mientras ofrecía asiento al grupo. Miroku dirigió una mirada preocupada a Sango, que seguía al viejo por la puerta al pasadizo principal.

-Tranquilo, seguro que irá bien- le dijo Inuyasha. Miroku no quiso decir nada. Si incluso Inuyasha se daba cuenta de cómo seguía a Sango con la mirada es que estaba siendo demasiado evidente. No quería incomodarla pero no podía soportar la idea de alejarse de ella. Y más sin saber adónde iba.

El anciano caminaba a un paso más ligero del que Sango se hubiera imaginado con su edad. Rehicieron el mismo camino que les había llevado a la sala pero giraron en un corredor que Sango no había visto la primera vez. Como más se internaba en el palacio, más oscuro le parecía. Se plantaron ante las enormes puertas de una habitación imperial.

-Como exterminadora, bien sabes que el veneno puede ser rápido y letal. Pero también puede ser lento y convertir un acto tan común como respirar en una pesadilla. Espero que esto no te impresione demasiado…-murmuró el viejo, abriendo la puerta.

Un hedor horroroso surgió de la estancia. Parecía que acabaran de abrir una cripta tras mil años de sellarla. Sango evitó llevarse una mano a la nariz y el anciano le devolvió una mirada aprobatoria. Todas las ventanas estaban cubiertas por telas, aislando la habitación del exterior. En el centro, en un futón revuelto, descansaba lo que un día había sido un joven de su edad. Cada vez que respiraba, el pecho le silbaba de sobremanera y uno de sus costados estaba inflamado. Si hubiera habido más luz, podría haber distinguido un color más rojizo que carne en la herida.

-La luz le produce un dolor descomunal, por eso la habitación esta tan oscura…-Explicó el viejo. Cogió un juego de té de una mesita escondida entre tinieblas y evocó un líquido oscuro que guardaba en una calabaza hueca. Sango se aproximó y le ofreció las perlas de veneno que el maestro mezcló con la poción. Sango le ayudó a reincorporar al joven para hacerle beber de la jarra.

El joven enfermo bebió como si hubiera andado por el desierto durante décadas. Cuando sorbió hasta la última gota, volvió a tumbarse. El maestro se dirigió a las ventanas y una por una, las descubrió todas, dando paso a los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde, que invadieron la habitación con luz rojiza. Las flores del jardín y la fuente que emanaba ante la habitación cambiaron por completo la atmosfera. De repente parecía que estuvieran en un mirador ante el valle.

El joven abrió los ojos de nuevo. Eran grisáceos, parecidos al filo de una espada. Los cabellos marrones rojizos, algo despeinados, caían hasta una trenza desordenada que acariciaba los omoplatos de la espalda descubierta del heredero. Se reincorporó y, tras una mirada de soslayo al maestro, encaró a la exterminadora. Dos de sus fuertes manos atraparon la pequeña mano de Sango, dejándola completamente sorprendida.

-Me habéis salvado la vida. Debéis casaros conmigo.- dijo con voz grave y segura. Sango tenía la sensación de que el mundo se había parado ante aquella segunda sentencia.

-Estoy segura de que sería un honor, pero yo no puedo ser vuestra esposa.-Le dijo Sango, con voz entrecortada, mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre del joven.

-Pero así lo dicen las escrituras… ¿Verdad, Kashikoi?-le preguntó al anciano.

-La profecía dice que la mujer que os salve de la muerte le dará vida a vuestros herederos… Pero no debemos precipitarnos.-explicó el anciano, mientras reseguía con el dedo la herida del joven, que se había convertido en una fina cicatriz rosada.

-Decidme, ¿cuál es el nombre de mi preciosa esposa?-le preguntó. Sango sintió cómo se sonrojaba sin remedio. Podía enfrentarse y salir victoriosa de mil batallas, pero los halagos por parte de los hombres siempre la dejaban sin palabras.

-Me… me llamo Sango, señor, pero no voy a poder ser su esposa…

-¿Acaso estáis ya comprometida?-preguntó el joven, apretándole más las manos y acercándose a su rostro.

-No… Yo…

-Entonces no hay ninguna barrera que nos impida seguir nuestro destino. Debemos comunicarlo a mi padre.-Aseguró él, dejándola ir y poniéndose en pie. Aunque la enfermedad le hubiera recomido un poco, era un joven alto y fibroso, la viva imagen de un buen cazador.

Tras vestirse como era debido, el heredero del señor, el sabio y la exterminadora se dirigieron de nuevo al salón. Sus compañeros estaban sentados ante una larga mesa llena de comida que Inuyasha se empeñaba en hacer desaparecer. El señor del palacio se levantó, con lágrimas en los ojos, al ver recuperado a su único hijo. Ambos hicieron una solemne reverencia y luego encararon a sus invitados.

-Nunca podré agradeceros lo suficiente que hayáis salvado a mi hijo y único heredero, Yakkai. Seréis mis huéspedes de honor, podéis estar aquí cuanto deseéis.-insistió el señor, sin dejar de hacer reverencias.-Mañana habrá una celebración en vuestro honor.

-También debemos celebrar nuestro enlace,-añadió Yakkai.

-¿Enlace?-preguntó Kagome, sonriente.

-Sí. Tomaré a Sango como esposa.-Anunció el joven heredero.

-¿¡Qué?!-exclamó Miroku, al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa. Todos miraron a Sango sorprendidos, mientras la exterminadora solo deseaba que el suelo se abriese bajo sus pies.


	3. En la oscuridad

Disclaimer; los personajes siguen siendo de Rumiko Takahashi!

 **Agradecimiento:** Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews a Yumipon, que no solo es una autora excelente (para los que busquen fics de SangoxMiroku, ella tiene de los mejores), sino que también sabe como animar a los que empezamos. Espero que la historia sea de tu agrado ^^.

-Nunca podré agradeceros lo suficiente que hayáis salvado a mi hijo y único heredero, Yakkai. Seréis mis huéspedes de honor, podéis estar aquí cuanto deseéis.-insistió el señor, sin dejar de hacer reverencias.-Mañana habrá una celebración en vuestro honor.

-También debemos celebrar nuestro enlace,-añadió Yakkai.

-¿Enlace?-preguntó Kagome, sonriente.

-Sí. Tomaré a Sango como esposa.-Anunció el joven heredero.

-¿¡Qué?!-exclamó Miroku, al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa. Todos miraron a Sango sorprendidos, mientras la exterminadora solo deseaba que el suelo se abriese bajo sus pies.

-Hablaremos de los términos de acuerdo más adelante y con más calma. Ahora, debemos cenar.-sonrió Yakkai.

Inuyasha y Shippo no esperaron a que el señor lo ofreciera por segunda vez y atacaron todos los platos que estaban a su alcance. Miroku, sin embargo, sentía el estómago revuelto y necesitaba algo de aire fresco. No podía ni imaginar continuar el viaje sin Sango pero… El heredero podía ofrecerle riquezas, seguridad y la calidez de un hogar. Todo aquello que él no podría ofrecerle nunca.

Sentía como el peso del mundo le caía encima sin remedio. Dolido, miró a Sango, quien había enrojecido con timidez. Ella le devolvió la mirada y él intentó hacerle entender todo el torrente de emociones que lo atravesaba. Sango no dijo ni una palabra y siguió jugando con la comida de su plato, sin ni tan solo mirar lo que hacía. No entendía por qué Miroku la miraba tan decepcionado. Él no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Y por qué le enfurecía tanto aquel pretendiente inesperado? ¿Acaso creía que iba a abandonar la búsqueda de la perla de Shikon? ¿Que no quería cobrar la venganza de Naraku? ¿Por quién la había tomado? Sango apretó los dientes para contener la ira y no volvió a mirar al monje durante la cena. Kagome intentaba aligerar el ambiente comentando lo bueno que estaba todo, sin mucho éxito. Sin embargo, el señor y su hijo no dejaban de parlotear, felices. La atmosfera de palacio había cambiado por completo desde que habían llegado.

Aunque hubiera querido hablar con sus compañeros en privado, Sango agradeció tener una habitación tan solo para ella. Había olvidado por completo lo placentero que podía ser estar en silencio. Se desvistió, dejando que las telas que la habían envuelto se deslizaran sin cuidado por su piel. Necesitaba un buen baño… Se vistió de nuevo con el kimono y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, una sirvienta lo hizo por ella. La jovencita marcó una exagerada reverencia y con la mirada baja dijo:

-Mi señora, me gustaría sugerirle que se relajara tomando un baño a la luz de las estrellas. Las fuentes termales del palacio son más que conocidos por los habitantes de la región gracias a sus cualidades y el señor desea que vos las probéis.-Los verdes ojos de la sirvienta la capturaron por primera vez. Parecía estar más que nerviosa.

-Muchas gracias, si me indicáis el camino, iré encantada.-Respondió la morena. Le incomodaba la situación que el joven heredero había formado a su alrededor pero al mismo tiempo, que la trataran así la hacia sentir en un cuento de hadas. Desde pequeña que sus sueños habían estado más centrados en destrozar demonios y hacer honor al negocio familiar. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de sí había deseado, como todas las niñas, en ser una noble princesa que viviera entre algodones. Enrojeció tan solo al pensar en aquel estúpido y viejo sueño, que se había desvanecido por completo cuando había empezado a acompañar a los exterminadores de aldea en aldea y había conocido la verdadera emoción, su vocación. Por otro lado, se dijo, tampoco era tan malo revivir aquel sueño por una noche. Sí. Al día siguiente solucionaría aquel embrollo y seguirían adelante, en la búsqueda de Naraku, durmiendo al raso, comiendo poco y pasando frío y calor mientras el cansancio les consumía. Realmente necesitaba aquel baño y una buena cama.

La sirvienta le proporcionó mullidas toallas y un yukata suave de color rosado. Las aguas termales dibujaban nubes de vapor que se alzaban hasta el cielo despejado. Cálidos farolillos iluminaban la zona de baños, formada por un par de vestuarios de madera y unos cuantos lagos naturales. Sango volvió a desnudarse y entró sin más dilación en el agua, que la recibió ardiendo. Le encantaba sentir aquel calor. Podía notar como la mugre se desprendía de sus uñas y del pelo…

También podía notar unos ojos fijos en su cuerpo.

Miroku se agachó un poco más entre la maleza al ver que ella se giraba. Cuando la había oído abandonar la habitación junto a la sirvienta, no había podido resistirse ni un segundo. No sabía muy bien si había valido la pena. La noticia que había recibido durante la cena aún lo torturaba. Ojalá pudiera hablar con ella… Necesitaba preguntarle, saber qué iba a suceder. No podía concebir que ella fuera a irse. Debía hacer algo.

Puede que no debiera mirarla mientras se bañaba pero… Le encantaba ver como su cuerpo, ágil y fibroso, penetraba las aguas de manera delicada. Deseaba poder acariciar cada centímetro de su piel, recorrerla con los labios, juguetear con la lengua y… Sin querer, rompió una ramita del arbusto más cercano. Sango se levantó como un resorte. Si se movía un poco más, era hombre muerto. Por unos momentos, pensó que la fulminante mirada de la exterminadora había dado con él. Luego, ella suspiró y volvió a recostarse en las rocas.

Miroku aprovechó el momento para retirarse a tiempo. Cuando acabó de arrastrarse hasta la oscuridad, se quito el polvo de encima y suspiro apenado. Algún día podría bañarse con Sango, se dijo. Luego recordó de nuevo el motivo de su angustia.

La sirvienta que había acompañado a Sango a los baños llevaba ahora una pesada jarra de agua. Sin tan solo pensarlo, el monje fue hasta donde estaba y se la cogió de entre las manos antes de que cayera. La muchacha la miró con lágrimas en los ojos y el experto mujeriego supo que había estado llorando. Le cogió una de las pequeñas manos de porcelana y la miró a los ojos al decir:

-No puedo soportar que una chica tan bella como tu este tan triste. Dime qué puedo hacer para que vuelvas a sonreír.

-Yo… No sé qué decir… Solo…-Dijo la chica, aturullada.

-Eres tan hermosa que solo puedo pensar en hacerte la madre de mis hijos.-Pronunció él. Le encantaba hacer aparecer el tierno sonrojo en las mejillas de las chicas. De repente, un aura de furia e ira lo golpeó casi tan fuerte como el cubo de madera que le azotó fuertemente en la cabeza.

-¿¡No ve lo inapropiado que es todo lo que hace y dice!?-le gritó Sango mientras volvía a golpearle. La muchacha se desembarazó de la mano del monje y se retiró sin dejar de sonreír incómoda.

Miroku miró a la exterminadora, desde el suelo, mientras se frotaba los chichones que empezaban a salirle. Le encantaba verla de esa manera. Los ojos le brillaban de manera especial. Sus labios parecían más carnosos que nunca y el sonrojo que vestía era lo más adorable que recordaba haber visto nunca. Tenía tantísimas ganas de besarla.

-No sabía que estabas aquí-dijo él, de manera casual.

-No debería hacer este tipo de cosas, este yo o no…-le riñó ella, cruzando los brazos.

-Vamos, no te enfades conmigo…-le rogó, al tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba-Tan solo quería ayudar y… Mi maldición… La primavera…

A cada palabra que pronunciaba, Miroku daba un paso adelante. Cuando el silencio cayó sobre ambos, sus rostros estaban suficientemente juntos como para sentir en los labios la respiración del otro. Sango sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba sin remedio. Siempre que estaban tan juntos sentía lo que Kagome llamaba "mariposas en el estómago". ¿Acaso él iba a…? Antes de que la morena pudiera reaccionar, la mano de Miroku estaba palpando su trasero de manera descarada.

Sango le propinó una bofetada.

Miroku la miró y pensó que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Podría haberla besado pero… No podría soportar que ella le rechazara. No podría recuperarse si ella no le respondía al beso. Pero no podía soportar la idea de no tocarla, era demasiado para él.

Mientras ella volvía a sermonearle sobre lo apropiado y lo que no, unos ojos ocultos entre la maleza repasaban ambas figuras. Bajo esos ojos, una lengua tibia recorría una piel herida, lamiendo cada gota de sangre que residía en ella. Era una lástima que esos jóvenes no aprovecharan el tiempo que les quedaba, se dijo, sin dejar de sonreír con ironía.

Espero poder actualizar pronto porque hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir un fic como este. Les recuerdo que los comentarios, reviews y críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS siempre ayudan.


	4. Entre las ramas

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, son de Rumiko Takahashi!

"Los ojos de su hermano la travesaban. Eran letales, fríos y sangrientos. A su alrededor los hombres a quien había atacado, seguían agonizando. Sango no podía hacer más que observar como sus dedos se retorcían y creaban pequeños hoyos en la tierra. Intentaban escapar de la muerte, pero sabían que su último aliento era demasiado próximo. Su hermano daba pasos tanteantes hacia ella. De sus ojos, escapaba una sola lágrima.

Sango apretaba la empuñadura de su espada pero no podía desenfundarla. No podía atacar a Kohaku aunque supiese que eso supondría su perdición. De repente, un nuevo elemento entraba en escena. La maquiavélica risa de Naraku formaba un eco asfixiante a sus espaldas. Estaba peligrosamente cerca. Y ella estaba sola, en medio de ese bosque con aroma a sangre. Se giraba, apretando la mandíbula, y buscaba un solo indicio de que el maldito ser que tanto la había atormentado estuviera allí.

Antes de poder ver aquel rostro que se le aparecía en cada sueño, las armas de su hermano se le clavaban en la piel y penetraban hasta su corazón. Caía al suelo, entre los exterminadores vencidos, y se conformaba en ser un cadáver más. Había perdido, de nuevo."

Cuando se despertaba de aquella pesadilla, siempre lo hacía empapada en sudor. El futón en el que había dormido estaba revuelto y sus ropas parecían haber intentado asfixiarla. En su boca, permanecía un grito sordo que no llegaba a nada. Quería llorar y chillar para que la ira, la pena y la impotencia huyeran, pero no podía permitirse alertar a nadie.

Sango se levantó. La habitación se le antojaba pequeña, las paredes se le caían encima y no parecía haber suficiente suelo para volverse a tender. Tras algunos jadeos causados por la ansiedad, Sango abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo exterior y se topó con el jardín. Salió afuera, para encontrarse con el fresco aire de la primavera, barriendo la oscura noche. Eso era lo que necesitaba.

Sin demasiado cuidado, se amarró el pelo para que la brisa besara su nuca cubierta de sudor frío. Descalza, dio unos cuantos pasos, sintiendo como las hebras de la verde hierba jugueteaban entre los dedos de sus pies y acariciaban de manera dulce sus tobillos. Poco a poco, sus músculos se relajaron. La cicatriz de la espalda le ardía con ferocidad cada vez que revivía aquel recuerdo. Intentó olvidar el dolor. Sentía el peso de las estrellas encima de sus hombros.

Y por estar tan conectada con el medio que la rodeaba, no tuvo ni que abrir los ojos para esquivar el veloz tentáculo que amenazaba con atrapar uno de sus tobillos y arrastrarla hasta un grupo de árboles cercanos.

Derrapó al aterrizar sobre la hierba húmeda, sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba a toda velocidad. Cuando abrió los ojos, todos sus sentidos estaban alerta. El monstruo volvería a atacar. Podía sentir su pesada respiración surgir de entre las ramas más bajas de la vegetación. Estaba peligrosamente cerca. Y ella estaba sola de nuevo.

Con un gesto rápido, consiguió hacerse con una rama olvidada entre las rocas del precioso jardín de palacio. Habría preferido mil veces conseguir un arma de verdad, pero no le iba a hacer ascos a ninguna posibilidad, por mínima que fuera. El tentáculo volvió a atacar. Sango dio un paso atrás y lo golpeó, haciéndolo retroceder. Debía pensar en algo mejor. No podría retenerlo allí con una ridícula rama.

Y no podía permitir que entrase dentro del palacio.

Poco a poco fue retirándose hacia el bosque que rodeaba los muros del castillo. Si conseguía guiarlo hasta la montaña, podría evitar todos los daños. Los tentáculos la seguían, sin llegar a mostrar el rostro de la bestia, que aún recordaba. Sabía que no había muerto. Con dos zancadas, escaló los muros de palacio y miró al jardín desde el tejado.

Era enorme. Enorme, rosado y gelatinoso. Si no hubiera mantenido la tensión, las arcadas la habrían doblado. Otra figura humana se asomó al jardín.

Miroku había estado despierto toda la noche, dando vueltas a la habitación mientras peleaba consigo mismo. Cansado de no llegar a ninguna conclusión, había salido al jardín, para tomar el aire y encontrar una bestia que recordaba. Había visto como Sango corría ante el monstruo, alejándolo del palacio. Había visto sus fuertes piernas asomar por el yukata mal abrochado y había sabido cómo de desarmada debía de estar la exterminadora.

La bestia siguió a Sango, fuera los muros. Miroku siguió al monstruo, internándose en el bosque que invadía el cerro. El terreno era resbaladizo y estaba plagado de troncos rotos, posiblemente el rastro que la misma criatura había dejado tras de sí. El monje perdió el aliento durante la carrera, que se le antojo eterna. No podía ver a Sango y eso no hacía más que encogerle el alma. Finalmente, llegaron a un claro.

La grandiosa criatura se alzaba como un pulpo gigante. Sin embargo, encima de las decenas de tentáculos que movía no había una cabeza, sino el cuerpo de una mujer. Los tentáculos empezaban donde debían de estar las piernas. Coronando aquel estrafalario ser, se encontraba el rostro destrozado que habían abandonado no hacía tantas horas. Se la había jugado.

Miroku empezó a cortar tantos tentáculos como tuviera cerca. Sin embargo, no parecía hacer mucho efecto. Los miembros volvían a surgir, volvían a atacar. Sango había clavado la rama en otros mil tentáculos, con el mismo resultado. Seis patas pegajosas tomaron al monje, alzándolo.

Sango perdió el aliento en ese momento. Miroku intentaba librarse desesperadamente de la bestia, sin mucho éxito. El bastón del monje cayó y se clavó en la hierba, provocando un suave tintineo, inaudible durante el combate. La exterminadora cogió el bastón y lo lanzó hacia el cuerpo que capitaneaba al monstruo. Por la sorpresa o por el dolor, la bestia lanzó al monje hacia los árboles y se encaró a la diminuta figura que quedaba ante él.

Sin tiempo a pestañear, Sango se encontró exageradamente cerca del rostro. Entre el pelo oscuro caído sobre la tez, podía diferenciar un par de ojos vacíos, una nariz abultada y una boca que parecía una herida rasgada sobre la piel. Sus rostros se acercaron mientras luchaba por moverse y golpear. Un susurro la hizo parar en seco.

"Volveré a por ti".

El letal abrazo se deshizo tan rápido como se había formado y Sango sintió un vacío bajo los pies. La bestia desapareció entre la maleza y ella estaba sola en el claro. Le vino a la mente como un relámpago que Miroku debía de estar allí, herido en algún lado del bosque. Por suerte, no tardó en encontrarle.

-Pensaba que le había pasado algo, yo…-dijo Sango, agolpando una palabra tras de otra sin orden ni concierto.

-Tranquila…-pronunció el monje mientras intentaba incorporarse-Solo son cuatro magulladuras…

-¿De verdad está bien?-Insistió ella, preocupada- No quiero que se ponga en peligro por…

Miroku le dirigió una mirada firme, con aquellos ojos azules que la dejaban sin aliento. No le gustaba que Sango sufriera pero toda aquella preocupación le evocaba un cálido y dulce sentimiento dentro. Ella se había arrodillado a su lado, tan cerca que podía oír su corazón. El yukata, maltrecho por la carrera y la lucha, se le abría con descaro, mostrando un escote generoso que el monje había imaginado mil veces en sus fantasías.

La muchacha tenía las mejillas teñidas de rosa, junto a suaves jadeos provocados por toda la emoción. Sus labios, húmedos, se entreabrían a cada respiración. El monje supo que él debía de lucir una expresión parecida. Sin tiempo a pensarlo, deslizó una mano y acarició la mandíbula de Sango, que no se atrevió a echar un paso atrás. Se acercó con lentitud y dejó que sus labios se posaran sobre los de la exterminadora.

El beso fue corto, pero intenso. Miroku no podía creer que no se hubiese ganado una bofetada, que Sango respondiese a ese beso. No podía creer que no fuera otro de sus sueños.


End file.
